


Sick Day

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: MatsuIwa parent au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child!Oikawa, Fluff and Angst, M/M, child!makki, matsuiwa are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: Matsukawa and Iwaizumi wake up to find their son crying, and what they think to be something normal like them being hungry, turns out to be something they weren't expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally went back to make another part of this au.  
> Also, can you believe I actually went out of my way to do some research for this....I can't. I'm surprised I did that.  
> Anyway.  
> Even tho I did research, I still might've messed up a little but? I don't think I did...oh well.  
> I hope you enjoy ~

Iwaizumi sighs, reaching out blindly. He hits Matsukawa in the face, causing his husband to stir and mumble some random nonsense.    
  
"It's your turn," he yawns, motioning towards where the crying is coming from. Matsukawa sighs, but sits up anyways. Matsukawa sloppily places a kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek before lifting himself out of the bed.    
  
He makes his way through the dark, stumbling into Takahiro's room. He flicks the light on, and leans over the crib. "Hey there, little man," Matsukawa coos, gently lifting the one year old out.    
  
Takahiro doesn't stop crying, though. Instead, he weakly reaches out to cling to Matsukawa's shirt, tears rolling down his cheeks. Matsukawa whispers softly under his breath, carefully bouncing him up and down. When that doesn't work, he rocks him from side-to-side.    
  
"What's wrong, taka?" Matsukawa mumbles, frowning as he decides to leave the room. He enters the kitchen, and with one arm supporting Takahiro against him, he opens the fridge with his free arm. He grabs the already made formula, sticking it in the microwave.    
  
Once it warms up, he coos at Takahiro and gives it to him. Only, he spits it out and flat out wails, only stopping to cough in between the crying.   
  
"Hiro, hey, baby boy, what's up?" Matsukawa says, growing anxious. He places a hand to Takahiro's forehead, instantly hissing in surprise. Why didn't he do that to begin with? As if on cue, Takahiro coughs some more, fat tears dripping off his chin.    
  
Racing back to his shared room with Iwaizumi, he flicks the light on and is greeted with a grumpy looking Iwaizumi.    
  
"Why is the  _ world  _ did you-- why is he still crying?" Iwaizumi asks, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He hops to his feet, walking over to them.   
  
"He's burning up."    
  
At those three words, Iwaizumi's eyes grow twice their size in panic and worry. To make sure this isn't a joke, he places his own hand to Takahiro's forehead.   
  
"Shit," he whispers.    
  
Matsukawa nods in agreement. "You grab Tooru, I'll get the car started?"    
  
Iwaizumi nods, already throwing on a jacket and making his way to Tooru's room.

 

* * *

 

When they reach the car, Takahiro starts to cry even harder, choking on his own tears. That’s when Matsukawa realizes he  _ isn’t breathing _ . At all. He’s gasping for air, silent tears now racing down his face as he clings to his father. 

 

Matsukawa doesn’t even buckle him in, there’s no time. He gives the ill child to a half awake Tooru, then throws the door to the driver’s side open and plops down. Iwaizumi is already in the passenger's seat, dialing the hospital. 

 

By the time he gets someone on the line, frantically explaining the situation, Matsukawa is tearing down the street. 

 

“D-dad,” Tooru squeaks, holding his brother tightly. He looks at them with wide, fearful eyes. “T-ta’a isn’t m-moving.”

 

Matsukawa has never driven as fast as he is now. He knows he’s speeding, but he doesn’t care. 

 

The moment they reach the hospital, he stops by the entrance and lets Iwaizumi tumble out of the car. Iwaizumi quickly opens the door and takes his unconscious son into the emergency room, Tooru right on his heels. 

 

Knowing that Takahiro would be in the arms of the only people that could save him now, Matsukawa takes a deep breath. He moves the car, parking it and just taking a moment to breathe. 

 

Then it’s as if they world just crashes down on his shoulders. He doesn’t allow himself to cry, but he does bite his bottom lip and hang his head, shoulders shaking violently. 

 

The one question is his mind, the one he refuses to voice aloud, makes his eyes water. 

 

What if Takahiro doesn’t make it?

 

* * *

 

The moment Matsukawa is in the emergency room, he realizes the situation is bad. Iwaizumi is pacing, and Tooru...Tooru doesn’t fully understand. He’s sitting on one of the benches, watching his father walk back and forth with wide eyes. He knows something bad is happening, but he can’t exactly understand to the full extent. 

 

Walking over to Iwaizumi, Matsukawa quickly stops him by placing both hands on his shoulders. He kneads his fingers into his shoulders, giving him a small  massage to calm down. It seems to work, seeing as how Iwaizumi slumps forward and buries his face in Matsukawa’s shirt.

 

“I’m scared,” Iwaizumi confesses, and the two words make Matsukawa’s eyes water again. The strongest person he knows is Iwaizumi, and if he’s scared...well, then that means it’s pretty serious. 

 

“I am, too.” 

 

* * *

 

They sit and wait for what seems to be hours. 

 

Tooru ends up falling asleep against Matsukawa’s arm, so he carefully moves him so that he can lift his arm and wrap it around him instead. Iwaizumi strips himself of his jacket, ignoring the smirk from Matsukawa and the comment about his arms as he gently places the fabric on Tooru. 

 

Iwaizumi takes advantage of Matsukawa being trapped sitting there, using his husband’s side as a pillow as well. Matsukawa has no complaints, of course, as he wraps his arm around Iwaizumi’s waist and pulls him closer. 

 

It takes thirty more minutes for a doctor to walk in, a smile on his face. He steps right up to them, introducing himself as Sugawara. His kind smile sends relief washing through each of their veins. 

 

“Takahiro will be just fine, okay?” Sugawara says, taking a seat next to Tooru. He smiles at the sleeping  boy before turning his attention back to the adults. “He has a bad case of whooping cough, but nothing we can’t fix.”

 

Matsukawa sighs in relief, taking a moment to relish in the fact that his little boy is okay. Iwaizumi seems to do the same, closing his eyes and sighing softly. 

 

“He will need some antibiotics, and just in case we will be giving you two, and Tooru, some medicine as well. Since he’s so young, I’d suggest actually placing him in the hospital so our doctor’s can have constant supervision over him, if that’s okay.”

 

Iwaizumi sits up from where he was leaning against Matsukawa, nervously looking at his husband. They share a look before glancing at Sugawara. 

 

“We both have jobs, and...we can’t just leave him alone…”

 

Sugawara brightens, clasping his hands together. “His babysitter is, Akaashi, right? I’m friends with him, and I remembered him mentioning a Takahiro and a Tooru, so I contacted him to see if he’d be willing to watch over him like normal-- just here instead of at your home.”

 

“You know our babysitter?” Iwaizumi says in surprise, but he smiles a little as he realizes that this is some good stroke of luck. He shares another look with Matsukawa, and then the two of them nod.

 

“We’ll take the day off tomorrow, so Akaashi won’t have to bother. But, um, yeah, that...that works out. Thank you.”

 

Sugawara chuckles softly, rising his feet. “It was no problem, and you guys are welcome to go visit him now. But, please, be careful, he  _ is  _ still sick.” 

 

Matsukawa scoops Tooru into his arms, and they both thank Sugawara one more time before rushing to the given room number. 

 

* * *

 

When the small family enters the room, they find Takahiro furiously coloring in a coloring book Sugawara must’ve given him. He visibly brightens up when he sees his parents, making a loud noise of happiness as they get closer.    
  
He hasn’t said his first words, not yet at least. They don’t worry, of course, but it is kind of hard to understand what he’s trying to say. 

 

The now awake Tooru smiles at his younger brother, grunting as he climbs in next to him. Iwaizumi makes a small sound of disapproval, scooping the two year old into his arms. 

 

“You can’t get too close, or you may get sick, too.” He scolds lightly, setting him back on the ground.

 

Tooru pouts at that, crossing his arms and looking away. Iwaizumi simply chuckles and ruffles his hair. 

 

“How’re you feeling, Hiro?” Matsukawa asks, settling down on the edge of the bed. He reaches out to run his fingers through his short hair, smiling as the one year old grabs his wrist and bounces up and down where he’s sitting. 

 

“I’ll take that as something good.”

 

Takahiro smiles at that, nodding his head. He then points to his coloring, which is actually just random scribbles. Matsukawa doesn't mention that, though, as he makes a small gasp and praises him for how good it looks. Iwaizumi chimes in with saying how he didn’t know they were raising a famous artist. 

 

“I could do better!” Tooru pouts, not liking that his brother is having all the attention. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but lifts him back up into his arms to place an over dramatic kiss to his cheek.

 

* * *

 

That night, as they all decide to sleep in the hospital room with Takahiro, Matsukawa can’t help but finally let himself cry. It’s not sad tears, no, but tears of relief and happiness. 

 

His family would be okay. 

 

“Hm, Issei,” Iwaizumi mumbles from where he’s sleeping in a chair. He shuffles around until he’s able to pull Matsukawa against his side. “ ‘is okay,” he yawns, placing a kiss to the top of Matsukawa’s head. 

 

He can’t help but smile. 

  
He knows it will be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Even in baby form, I make Makki suffer...  
> I need to, like,...chill.
> 
> Tumblr: seijouho


End file.
